Need You Now and Forever
by Stargoddess400
Summary: After he saved her, they shared an electrifying kiss. Draco is fed up with Hermione ignoring him after the war. Neither of them realizd how much they needed one another.“Oh, love this is just the beginning, I will need you now and forever.” hb/hg *SMUT*


**Need You Now and Forever **

**A/N- I do not own anything. The characters, stories all belong to JKR**

**Okay so due to a review; I have revised the middle of this story! I hope this is better…**

* * *

It had been 5 months since the war finally ended. Along with the help of Draco Malfoy and his mother, the Order had managed to win the war. The fights were brutal and the night of the last battle, Hermione Granger was saved by none other than Draco, himself. He had killed a Death Eater who was about to cast the killing curse on her. At that moment, cheers had initiated, proclaiming the end. The light side was victorious. And right then and there, before she could utter a word, Draco swooped down and passionately kissed her. To her surprise, she kissed him back with just as much fervor. Once he released her lips, Harry and Ron came calling her name, she looked up at Draco smiled and left. He stood dumbfounded and shocked at what had just occurred. But he was even more surprised that he had enjoyed it, and felt something inside that he couldn't quite identify. He smiled and went to find his mother and bask with the others in triumph.

So here he was sitting in their shared common room, as Hermione was head girl and he Head Boy, reminiscing on what had occurred between them only a few months prior. They had returned to Hogwarts 2 months ago, and they had not spoken outside of head duties. And even as much as he tried, she didn't utter more than a few frivolous words to him. He noticed how she avoided him. He found out that she would even stay with Ginny to get away from him. But tonight, he was going to get her at any costs. He was sick of these games and wanted answers to all the questions that had built up since the "kiss", and even since he had switched sides. And in the end he hoped he would again, be able to kiss those luscious lips that had haunted his dreams every night. Oh, how he needed her now.

Hermione walked into her common room after being at the library since the end of her lessons. 7th year was proving to be more challenging than the rest; studying for the Newts was demanding most of her extra time. But above all the rest, the most difficult of her tasks was avoiding Draco, no Malfoy (she tried so hard not to call him by his first name)! She was too afraid to speak to him; she didn't know what he thought of their "kiss" that night he saved her. But to her surprise, she liked it, a lot. And it scared the shit out of her. Ever since he switched sides, he had proved to be a better person, stopped name-calling and respected the Order. But during the war, when they would be working together, he would look at her differently. To be honest, she couldn't figure out what that "Look" meant, but all she knew is that it made her shiver with desire. So here she was two months living with him, and managing only to discuss heads duties and avoid him at all other costs. Some nights she would even stay in the Gryffindor tower, just to evade him. Mainly, she was afraid she would ambush him and snog him until they couldn't breathe. It was late, so she figured he was asleep by now. She walked past the couch and was about to drop her books at her study table when…

"Granger." Draco sternly addressed. She dropped her books.

"Merlin dra-Malfoy, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! I thought you would be sleeping, it's almost 1 a.m." She shakily said, trying not to look him in the eyes. He was just standing quietly next to the couch, almost too quiet.

"I know it's late, but I was waiting for you. We need to talk." He calmly stated.

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy (yeah go me! Didn't mess up on that one) I am very tired, and Ginny wants to go to Hogsmade in the morning. So, goodnight." She declared quickly moving to the stairs, to retire to the safety of her room. Before she could even reach the first step, Draco grabbed her at the waist and pulled her around to face him. She struggled for a few seconds, but he held his grasp tightly.

"Oh No You Don't Hermione! I will not let you get away this time. I demand to know why you have been avoiding me. Everyone's noticed you know. Blaise, Potter, Weasley, even Red has come to discuss why there is so much tension between us. She says every time she mentions my name, you change the subject. Why is that? Please tell me what is wrong. What did I do?" He said in a harsh tone, but getting softer by his last few sentences.

She looked at him, trying to pull away. She pushed against his strong chest with her tiny fists. "Malfoy Let go of me! I don't even know what you're talking about. I am tired and I want to go to sleep." She yelled while punching his chest, but in the end giving up. He looked down at her, clearly frustrated and was it hurt?

"Is that really what you want? You have nothing to say to me? Because there are a million things I have to say to you. Do you have a clue as to what I am referring to?" He softly inquired while looking into her eyes, for any signs of recognition. She looked back at him and her facial expression changed from anger to shock. She definitely knew what he was talking about.

"I d-d-don't have any idea what you are on about Draco (Bullocks!) Now please release me." She stuttered, while turning away. He lifted her chin to look at him. He chuckled at her befuddled expression.

"Hermione, I don't believe you. You are a terrible liar. Your eyes give you away. (She pouted) Didn't you feel the spark between us? Didn't you enjoy it? Because I certainly did. And if you aren't sure, I will just have to remind you then." He uttered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned into his mouth and finally allowed her body to give in. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she immediately granted. His hands gently moved up and down the sides of her body, and he groaned. Gods she felt better than the first time. Finally he pulled back knowing they both needed air.

She was panting and shaking. She finally looked into his eyes. "Draco, I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since the war, you make me feel all these things that I can't explain. And I guess, I never did thank you for saving my life, but these thoughts towards you scare me to death, and well I didn't want, I mean you just…" She mumbled then trailed off, casting her eyes away. He then brought his mouth to her ear, and began to gently kiss and nip at it. She shivered in delight.

He began to whisper, "Hermione, my Hermione. The smartest witch of your age, and yet you can't define what this is between us? I understand it was confusing: Every time I saw you, I just couldn't help but stare. I tried to memorize every aspect of you. You amaze me Hermione Granger. But as you said, I didn't understand it at first either. I mean Malfoys aren't supposed to feel this way; because I think, I think I may be in love with you. Please tell me, if that was the reason you have been ignoring me." He finally questioned after trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. She sighed at his ministrations, and pulled back to gaze into his stormy eyes.

"Draco, I couldn't bear it if you would reject me. I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way. I mean that kiss, just said it all. My whole being was lifted and I felt if I would be alone with you and talk to you, I would lose control and just snog you to death." She said exasperated and giggled. He was surprised, but very much pleased with her response. He went in to kiss her once more. She whimpered at his touch. He went to weave his hand into her hair and hold her head closer to his. He nibbled at her lips and gently withdrew, to rest his forehead against hers.

"Hermione, gods no! How could I not want you? But I want all of you, I meant what I said. I am in love with you. I want us to be together, I need you. I think I have always needed you, but was too frightened. Isn't funny how our fears have held us back from such joy?" He whispered to her.

"Yes Draco, it is. And I do believe I am in love with you too. So, so…what do we do now?" She hesitantly inquired. He trailed his finger down the side of her cheek and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his calloused skin against her soft cheek. His finger began to wander down her neck and traced her side and back up, landing at the bottom of her breast. She smiled and he smirked. She arched her body against his, to get closer. "Draco…I need you now. Please." She whispered with hope of him understanding the meaning of her words.

He groaned at her wanton plead; completely getting the message. He growled and picked her up and hooked his arms under her thighs. She squealed and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forward until her back was against the stone wall. He looked into her eyes for a signal. She just went in to kiss him again. She began to entwine her fingers in his soft blonde locks. He brought his lips back only a centimeter; "Hermione, are you sure?" He tenderly queried, not wanting her to regret anything.

She whimpered in response, "Yes, please, I want this…right now…I love you." He groaned and began to kiss down her jaw and collarbone as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He stopped and pressed her against the door, to bite and suck, marking her as his. She whimpered and started to grind against his crotch. She felt his prominent erection through his black trousers. Still passionately kissing her, he managed to get the door open without too much struggle. He walked over to the bed and placed her gently down on the green duvet. With a flick of his hand the door was shut and locked (just in case; never know who would pop up in the heads' dorm) and the lights were dimmed. He wanted this to be special. As she slid her body up higher on the bed, he came over and gently laid his body on top of her. He looked into her smoldering brown eyes, and saw a hint of trepidation. He gave her a smile and lent down to place light kisses all over her face. He pulled back and put one hand beside her head to hold him up, and the other one stroked the side of her face.

"Don't worry love; I'll take care of you. I won't hurt you, I promise. Is it your first time…" He whispered looking into her eyes, with a soft smile. She timidly nodded her head. His smile widened; he was ecstatic and honored that he was able to be first- he didn't think he could want anyone more. She smiled back, seeing his adoration for her written all over his face. He then consumed her lips once more in a fervent kiss. Her hands began to roam his body, making their way to his torso. She moved them all up and down his chest, needing nothing more than to feel skin on skin. All the while he kept kissing her, making his way to the delectable spot just below her ear. She shivered when his soft lips met the sensitive spot. He started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, describing his love and need for her. He bit her ear lobe and her mind immediately flooded with desire and her nimble fingers started to unbutton his shirt. When she finally managed to remove his shirt she just stared in awe at his glorious, perfect body. Quidditch certainly did its job. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her clothing being removed as well. In a few moments, he was hovering above her in only his boxers. They basked in the moment finally being able to gaze at one another baring all. Draco realized he was actually looking at her for the first time. She had the body of a goddess, her breasts were full and pert, and she had curves of a woman and in all the right places. Her skin was slightly tan and as soft as silk. Her eyes were the window to her soul. They were a rich amber color, and made him want to gaze into them forever. She took his breath away.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She hesitantly asked, while attempting to cover herself, feeling embarrassed by his stare. The only clothing separating each other was his boxers and her lacy knickers.

"No, don't. You are too beautiful to hide yourself. Let me see all of you." He lovingly whispered, while taking her hands away and holding them together above her head. She began to squirm under his body, and he groaned. "Gods Mione, you're so gorgeous, I can't contain myself." He huskily said while trailing kisses down her neck. He began to suck and bite at the skin of her collarbone. She was beginning to get hot and she could feel herself become wet with lust. He left her collarbone and began kissing down to her breast. He nuzzled both of them, and she sighed. He then took one nipple in his mouth and she softly screamed. His hand grabbed the other breast and began to knead it. He suckled her breast as if he was devouring his last meal. She was now panting in pleasure.

"Ohhhh, Draco..oohh." She didn't want him to stop. She had never experienced such bliss in her life. He switched to give the other breast the same attention. When he was satisfied he kissed down her stomach, while still rubbing her breasts. He stopped to lick her belly button, watching her arch her body in response. He saw the obstacle shielding the place he desired most, so he couldn't wait and just ripped the lace into pieces. She squealed in shock, but yearning his touch, none-the-less. He smiled as he finally was able to gaze at the bare juncture between her luscious thighs. His hands then spread them open, and he inhaled her glorious scent. He literally gasped at the sight. He immediately dove in and licked, nipped, sucked and kissed her folds. Then he inserted one of his long, slender fingers and started to pump feverishly.

"Oh gods Draco…. Merlin that feels…soo..gods..so good!" She moaned, while humping his hand. He smirked against her skin, as he began to simultaneously suck her mound. His ministrations began to speed up and her moans became screams of pleasure. "Yesss, yes Draco! Don't stop, please! I am..i am GoDS YES DRACCOoo!" Hermione howled as her first orgasm ripped through her. He lapped up her juices as she came. She was shaking from satisfaction. He slithered back up her body and passionately kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and was excited at this unknown, but exotic flavor. Their infatuation gave her confidence to slide her hand between them, slide his boxers off and grasp his thick, erect cock. He let out guttural moan. She then smiled and began to gently move her hands up and down. As she caressed him and he couldn't help but thrust into her delicate hands. He began to feel the tightness in his balls, signaling his orgasm.

"Mione, you need to…to…stop. --wise it will be over to-o so--on, and I wannnt this to last." He stuttered between pants. She withdrew her hands, from his swelling dick and placed them on his shoulders. She was anxious and eager to have him in her. He smiled down at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Alright love, I am going to try and make it as painless as possible. It will hurt, but I promise that it will get better. I will take care of you. I love you." He tenderly whispered.

She looked back into his eyes and responded, "I know. I love you too." At her last word, he began to thrust inside of her. She began to shake, and in a few seconds he heaved all nine inches in. She cried out and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He lent down to consume her cries with his mouth. Light tears began to fall, but even with the pain, she wanted this. She was so happy that he had been the one to take her virginity. He moaned at the feeling, but needed to wait and hold back his desire, wanting her to enjoy it. She finally became accustomed to the feeling of his thick cock buried deep within her. She looked up at him and nodded. He took this as a signal to begin. He retreated almost all the way out and hungrily thrusted back into her. They simultaneously moaned at the amazing sensation. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

As his thrusts sped up he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her womb was so soft, tight and warm. He wanted to cum right then. He kept telling himself that her needs were more important. He wanted to please his witch over and over again. He wanted to hear her scream his name, knowing that his would be the only one that she would ever scream during sex. She was his forever. Damn everyone else. She was now urgently meeting his thrusts, adoring this new experience. At her reaction, his thrusts slowed, wanting to extend their coupling. She whimpered trying to speed up. But he kept the steady pace, wanting to express his thoughts.

"Merlin Mione! You're so tight and wet. I love this. I love how you make me feel. You're the only one from now on. I am the only one you will ever do this with. Say your mine, Say it baby, please." He demanded between pants as he flipped them over so she could ride him.

She squealed at the sudden change of positions and lent down to kiss him again. He growled in her mouth as their tongues began to fight for dominance. He grabbed her hips and helped her bounce on his cock. She responded to his earlier statement: "Yes baby, I am yours. Only yours! I love you…love you sooo much. Gods, faster Draco, please!" She rode him like there was no tomorrow; loving these new sensations he was giving her. She slowly began to knead her breasts, all shyness gone. He watched with lust filled eyes, as his witch pleasured herself. He couldn't stand it. He leaned up and replaced her hands with his. He forcefully took her nipple in his mouth and bit down. She screamed in ecstasy. She was ridding him faster and harder. He left her breasts and held her hands to help her hump him harder and increase his speed.

"Draco, I'm cumming, it feels so, soo, soo good, I don't know if…I..…." She cried with want and desire. He was in bliss, knowing that he was the one bringing her such joy.

"Then let go, love, cum for me, Hermione, cum for me." He huskily whispered. His words brought her to the brink and she felt her vaginal walls contract around him. She yelled out while squeezing his hands and kept meeting his forceful thrusts, wanting to continue this heavenly feeling. As he felt her orgasm engulf her body, he quickly followed, yelling her name in pure ecstasy. After a few more thrusts, she slumped down onto his chest, both trying to gain control of their rapid breathing. He started to stroke her back tracing soft patterns on her sweaty, but soft skin, enjoying the feeling of still being buried inside her. Once her breathe slowed, he tenderly held her waist and retreated from her womb to lay her beside him. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but she was too exhausted to complain. He pulled her close to him and covered them with the green silk duvet.

She turned to face him. "Wow!" Hermione finally whispered. He gave a wolfish smile and pulled her to envelope her lips in another breath-taking kiss. She withdrew from the kiss, needing oxygen. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to gently place kisses on her knuckles. He looked into her eyes once again; enjoying the after sensations of perfect love-making.

"I know, darling. You were amazing. Though, are you sure that was your first time? Because, I think that was the best sex I have ever had…" He gently stated with a smirk and husky chuckle. She playfully smacked his arm and moved to lay her head on his chest.

He gripped her body closer to him, and began to caress her back and arms. She entwined her legs with his, while they got lost in their own thoughts. Draco finally broke the silence…

"Hermione, I don't think I can ever let you go after this."

"Draco, I feel the same way. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Hermione."

"I am glad we finally satisfied our need." She said with a cheeky giggle.

"Oh, love this is just the beginning, I will need you now and forever." He sighed with a smile and kissed her head, as the both fell into a content, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? Reviews are always welcomed! **


End file.
